


I can't love you

by SantAiryN



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Настоящей причиной, побудившей Адор покинуть AllStars 2, была вовсе не судейская критика.





	I can't love you

Да ну что же это, бля, такое. Дэнни ещё раз внимательно вгляделся в зеркало и потёр синяки под глазами. И без того хреново начавшийся день превратился к концу в совершенно невыразимый отстой. И на лице это отразилось не лучшим образом. На кой хрен было снова соглашаться на всё это дерьмо? Дэнни вздохнул и вышел из ванной, чтобы свалиться на кровать и уткнуться в жёсткую отельную подушку. Он не думал, что всё так получится.

Приглашение на шоу было как раз кстати — можно было погрузиться в парики и шмотки, выкидывая столько денег за день, сколько хрен и за месяц заработаешь. Но Дэнни знал, что если дело выгорит, то деньги ещё будут. Лишь бы не вылететь в первых рядах. Впрочем, он неплохо подшлифовал Адор за это время. Да, немного отъелись бока, но девчонкам же это идёт? Да и главное завернуться в подходящую тряпку, тогда тело кабанчика пройдет на ура.

Да, он действительно так думал. И это было лучше, чем уныло нажираться в барах, пытаясь понять чего не хватило этому мудаку. «Просто давай расстанемся». Что за дела? Где скандал или битьё морды или... Хоть какие-то объяснения? Все же было так круто. А этот гад взял и ушёл. И песня, охрененная песня, повисла в воздухе. Именно эту песню Дэнни заготовил на конкурс талантов. И менять её было бы тупо.

А петь, пожалуй, слишком больно. Но тогда он решил, что все ништяк, он прорвётся, Адор Делано сведёт всех с ума и не позволит Дэнни отвлечься на тупые переживания. Да и некогда будет разводить сопли — гонка на то и гонка. Но бля — он же не думал, что первое, что с ним сделают, это с размаху макнут в то болото, откуда он едва вылез.

Первый же конкурс, долбаный конкурс талантов, который Адор должна была пройти не напрягаясь, и... «Платье не сидит, перчатки отстой, прическа так себе». Вы, блядь, серьёзно? Это платье было выбрано Бьянкой Дель Рио! Выбрано специально для Адор. Хотелось даже верить, что выбрано... Ну, не с любовью, конечно. Но с дружеской поддержкой? Одобрением? Теплом.

Дэнни всхлипнул. Парни не плачут. А вот драг-квин — можно. Ну и пусть он не при параде, парики неаккуратно свалены на журнальный столик, а косметика размазалась по лицу. Когда у Адор что-то не выходит — она злится и орет матом. Но и поплакать может. А чем Дэнни хуже?

Ему бы только поспать немного. Завтра нужно будет снова собрать яйца в кулак и доказать всем, что Адор достойна быть на вершине, что она — охрененная драг-квин и ее стиль — то, чем Дэнни может гордиться. Но вашу мать, как же это тяжело. 

Несколько часов Дэнни всё-таки поспал. Снилась какая-то дичь и Бьянка. Лучше бы просто дичь. Потому что когда он вошёл в воркрум (а ведь в первый день это было едва ощутимо), чувство потерянности нахлынуло со всей мощью старой доброй депрессии. Все было таким знакомым... И чужим. Этот бардак и озабоченные люди, напряжение, висящее в воздухе, пропитанном жаждой славы.

Зачем это все? Что он сможет сказать этим людям, которым пофиг на Адор Делано и её проблемы? Как посмотрит в глаза Ру, прекрасно понимая, что скорее всего снова его подведёт. Потому что никто не подскажет, не поддержит и не даст бодрящего пинка. Здесь нет Бьянки. Бьянки Дель Рио здесь нет... Дэнни посмотрел вокруг и четко вспомнил как оно было тогда.

Вон с той стороны был стол этой красивой сучки Кортни. Кстати, надо будет послать ей какую-нибудь картинку с подъёбом на тему ее совершенного тельца. А вон с той стороны любила сидеть ДеЛа. Её ободряющее пожатие во время судейских оценок в свое время пришлось очень кстати. А там, а там... А Бьянка бы стояла здесь и говорила, что надо кончать со всем этим дерьмом и приступать уже к следующему конкурсу. И была бы права. Чёртова Бьянка всегда права. Не стоило её вспоминать.

Дэнни потер ладонями лицо. Вчера перед тем, как выйти на сцену, он пытался найти какой-нибудь новый образ, за который можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы не петь о том ушедшем придурке. Что угодно. Кого угодно. И стоя за кулисами уже во время съёмки вдруг понял, что нашёл. Тогда это казалось зашибенной идеей, от которой никто не пострадает. И да, кроме него самого никто и не пострадал.

Зрители в восторге, жюри щедро раздает аплодисменты. А где-то в душе маленькая мерзкая тёмная хрень сначала вполголоса, а потом чуть ли не с оперным надрывом завыла, что может потому парень и ушёл, что чувствовал — не про него эта песня. Да и все чувства Дэнни — тоже не про него. Бля, как это так вышло. Адор Делано посмотрела на рабочий стол, заваленный всяким барахлом, и выдохнула. Ей не стоило приезжать.

С самого начала шестого сезона было понятно, что Бьянка если и не выиграет, то прилично надерёт всем зад по дороге. Сильная, самоуверенная, ядрёно смешная. Способная довести до икоты и белого каления даже святого. А святых среди драг-квин никогда не водилось. Адор впервые встретила такого соперника. Даже Кортни со своим айдольским прошлым была пресной на фоне Бьянки Дель Рио. И легче всего было бы её ненавидеть. Но как?! Под толстым слоем грима и злобных шуток внезапно оказался отзывчивый мудрый Рой, способный втолковать что-то даже такой тупице как Адор и почему-то периодически спасающий ее задницу от неминуемого и позорного провала.

Если бы не тот дурацкий вопрос на финале Адор бы и в голову не пришло, что на Бьянку можно запасть. Какого же хрена. Почему какой-то левый фанат углядел то, что было запрятано глубоко-глубоко. Или это только Дэнни так казалось... Может быть, всё было очевидно? И Бьянка тоже видела этот нелепый энтузиазм и прощала его, как прощают любимым детям дурное поведение?

Ни разу ни одного лишнего слова. Рой Хэйлок и мысли не допускал, что мальчик Дэнни может влюбиться всерьез. А вот поди ж ты. Сколько лет прошло, а каждая встреча как подарок на рождество. Лучше любой тусовки в самых крутых местах. Лучше любой травки. Любого отвязного секса.

— Адор, почему у тебя красные глаза?

Потому, что так и не смог повзрослеть, мама Ру. Не смог взять свои глупые чувства под контроль.

— Мне здесь не место. Я думаю, мне стоит уйти.

***

Ебатеньки всю его родню до четвертого колена.

Бьянка Дель Рио, в девичестве Рой Хэйлок, с непередаваемым выражением на лице держала телефон около уха и не особо делала вид, что внимательно слушает. Истерики Бьянка не выносила с детства. И будь на том конце условного провода кто-то другой, он был бы уже послан по матушке с подробным перечислением пунктов по которым он надоедливый мудак. Но послать Адор Делано было не так-то просто. Во-первых, детей обижать не хорошо. Во-вторых, Адор все равно ни хрена не слушала, что ей говорят. И вот теперь Бьянка тратила драгоценные часы отдыха после шоу на унылое повествование с завлекательной темой «почему я такое ничтожество».

— Слушай, у меня тоже был тяжелый день. Я охренительно устала и вообще несколько заебалась. Так что давай попрощаемся по-хорошему, пока я тебя не отправила на три буквы и ты не разнылась еще сильнее? 

В трубке обиженно засопели.

— Ладно, ладно, пока я еще в городе — можем выпить кофе. Завтра, часов в 11. Отлично. Приятного вечера. — в последней фразе было столько неприкрытого сарказма, что даже до Адор должно было дойти. Но, конечно, не факт. Рой повел тонкими бьянкиными бровями и возвел очи горе. Он где-то очень, очень провинился перед высшими силами.

Утро, как обычно, наступило внезапно. Но Рой был всегда готов к любым неожиданностям — к десяти часам он уже был на ногах и через тридцать минут неторопливо спускался по лестнице, чтобы выпить кофе в небольшой забегаловке на углу. В компании, черт её побери, Адор Делано. Умудрившейся навсегда вписать свое имя в историю гонок на странице с самыми смелыми, но идиотскими поступками.

Адор казалась ему похожей на щенка — несколько слабоумного, но милого. Поэтому иногда Рой находил в себе силы провести в её обществе некоторое (не самое продолжительное) время, достаточное для дружеского общения, но недостаточное, чтобы сойти с ума. Нет, конечно у Адор были и хорошие качества. Доброта, искренность, стремление к самовыражению. Кхм. И харизма, которая заставляла людей обожать её, несмотря на достаточно своеобразную личность. Дива-гопница. «Сражу наповал! ... и отожму твою мобилу» — самый подходящий для Адор девиз.

Рой хмыкнул. Это было чертовски далеко от характеристик тех, с кем он привык общаться. Но наблюдать за Адор было забавно. И когда она не была в плохом настроении, их встречи даже можно было назвать приятными. А вот сейчас она явно должна была быть не в духе. И, чтобы не подцепить этого совершенно неуместного упаднического настроения, Рой немедленно включил режим «Бьянка Дель Рио готовится убивать».

— Бьянкаа, привеееет! Я таак скучалааа! — Вопреки и не смотря, Адор Делано излучала восторг, позитив и всяческое обожание.

— Что, только что пробегала Ганжа и угостила зелененьким? — Бьянка выбрала одно из своих любимых выражений лица — «это что еще за хрень» — и присела за столик, виртуозно избежав надвигающихся обнимашек. — Даже не думай на меня накидываться таким образом!

— Ну, Бьянкаа, мы так давно не виделись!

— И ты начисто забыла кто я такая?..

Адор весело заржала и, вглядевшись в меню, ткнула в какой-то неведомый, но неожиданный, судя по лицу официантки пункт. — Нам, пожалуйста, два!

— Скажи хоть что это будет. А то от тебя можно ожидать чего угодно — от крови девственников до вчерашнего теплого пива. — Бьянка фыркнула, а потом непреднамеренно улыбнулась.

Они оба были не в драге, но на Адор все равно болтались какие-то девчоночьи побрякушки и, благодаря им, солнце то и дело отбрасывало на ее светлую кожу озорные пятнышки солнечных зайчиков. Это было забавно и красиво. Пару раз Рой даже ловил себя на мысли, что парнишка действительно симпатичный, хоть и не блещет интеллектом. Но ведь кроме разговоров есть и другие, не менее интересные занятия... Дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, Бьянка немедленно вернулась в реальность, чтобы виртуозно выразить свое возмущение дрянью, которую заказал этот симпатичный придурок.

Времени у них было не очень много. Адор надо было в студию — работать над очередной песней, а Бьянку вечером ждал утомительный перелет к месту следующего концерта. Но никому из них не хотелось произносить ритуальные фразы, обычно означающие «я уже не знаю, как от тебя отделаться». Погода была приятной, народу в кафе не много. Дрянь оказалась сносной на вкус.

В конце концов, победил опыт — в тот момент, когда Рой поймал себя на мысли, что почти перестал язвить, он неосознанно посмотрел на часы и оказалось, что полдень давно прошел. Прощание вышло не то, чтобы скомканным. Просто Адор так старательно ныла, что пришлось пообещать ей еще одни посиделки через пару недель. И Рой никак не мог понять, как можно было его на это уломать такими примитивными методами.

— Дэнни, ты мелкий засранец. Но я постараюсь не забыть про нашу встречу.

Адор сбилась на полуслове, как-то неловко хихикнула, и, махнув рукой на прощание, побежала в сторону перекрестка. А Бьянка, постепенно все сильнее превращаясь в Роя, посмотрела ей вслед, стараясь не думать одну надоедливую мысль. Всё равно это категорически невозможно.


End file.
